The Heart and Soul
by Axlexington
Summary: Edward Elric arrives back home from his Xingese travel only to be greeted by a series of painful events. ( Rated T for safe-T )
1. Chapter: 1

_Hey guys. This is my first fan-fic so I doubt it's good, but I'll try and update it as much as I can for you all! It may get a bit dark but I'll find a way to make it better in the end!_

 _(BTW HOW DO YOU GET PEOPLE TO BETA?)_

 _-x-_

 **I do not own FMA(B).**

 **Chapter: 1**

It had been exactly 7 months since Edward Elric had left Winry on the train platform of their home town. That was the day he awquardly proposed to her and now Ed was feeling a bit scared of returning. Each footstep crunched on the brown, rocky road that lead into town and the other surrounding farms. He reached a fork in the road. Left heading into the town and surrounding dwellers, right heading to the Rockbell's house, Winry's home.

As Edward approached the Rockbell household, their dog, Den, started yapping in excitement. "Hello boy! How have you been?" Ed asked. He turned when the front door opened, revealing granny Pinako.

"You better change that habit of yours boy!" jabbed Pinako, before casting her gaze downwards. "Anyway, I don't know how much you'll get to talk to Winry, she's changed in almost every aspect, plus you have a lot to know about what's happening in the country now..." She trailed off sadly.

"Well, lets go inside and talk about it over dinner," Edward suggested, gesturing her inside. "I too have a lot of news."

 _-x-_

Everything went well that night until Pinako broke the news. "Edward, I'm really sorry to say this but... Winry... she has... moved on."

"Moved on?"

"She has found someone else..."

"What?!" Edward leaped out of his chair in shock and dispare. "Whyyyyyyy... yyyy... Winry... why... Winry..." he stared to sob her name, pain and confusion overwhelming him. Ed crumpled up into a ball in his chair, arms covering his face. Even Granny Pinako was sharing at least some of his grief.

"But... there is something else... much worse..."

Ed looked up with this damp, red eyes.

"Rumours have spread about your brother... he was assasinated."

His eyes widened with shock, pain and grief. _How could this life of mine get any worse?_ He couldn't hold back the stream of tears racing out of the corners of his eyes. _I can't bear to look at this place again._ Every happy moment and memory of the Rockbell house, the village, and most importantly, his childhood has been crushed. This of course did not help the mood.

Pulling himself together, Ed calmly replied, "Granny, I don't think I can stay here any longer, I may as well head back to central since there is no other reason to stay here with what has happened. Thankyou for the meal but I may as well set out now so that there is no unnecessary confusion." He got up, walked towards his bag which was still next to the door, grabbing it as he opened the door. "Thankyou Granny," he muttered quietly before leaving, taking a precious photo with him.

 _-x-_

His head was spinning as he made his way back down the same stone track to the station. Suddenly he realised he was at the same intersection as before. Left goes to the train station and straight goes to... _Is that Winry?_ Winry was making her way back in from the town and heading to her home. She looked up to see Edward staring at her, his bag in one hand and a photo in his other.

"Edward!" She cried out in excitement as she rushed towards him, arms out for a hug. Winry suddenly stopped. "Ed, are you ok?"

Ed paused, and tilted his head up to face her. "I'm sorry Winry, but I guess I don't belong here anymore."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Winry."

Tears welled up in Edward's eyes before he turned on his heel and made his way towards the station. Dumbfounded, Winry stood in the same spot watching Edward walk away. She glanced at the photo Ed was holding and gasped. It was a photo of her holding Edward and Alphonse on either side of her when they were young. She knew exactly why he chose that photo, and so she quickly turned and ran back to her house to question her Grandmother.

 _-x-_

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye," Edward said to Riza as he tiredly stumbled into their new office.

"Hello Edward," Riza replied sweetly. "And it's Captain Hawkeye now."

"And soon to be Captain Mustang!" piped up a cheerful voice behind her.

"Hello Fuhrer Bastard" Ed chimed back.

"Behave yourself sir!" Riza replied sternly, looking at the new president, although she couldn't hold back a tiny smile as she turned back around to face the gloomy Edward. "So how can I help?"

"I'd just like to get the keys to my room back if that's ok?"

"Sure, here they are."

"Thanks Captain Hawk-, I mean, Mustang!" Ed replied with a grin before being chased out of the room by a few gunshots.

 _-x-_

"Sir, why did you say that stupid remark?" Hawkeye turned the gun towards the snickering Roy Mustang.

"Oh, well, I could help it considering the current date."

Riza turned to the calendar next to Feury's desk. It was... her birthday! Although she never realised this, Riza turned back to Roy as that never really answered her question. As she saw Roy, she stood there, shocked.

Roy was kneeling down infront of her with an open velvet box in his palm. "Will you be my Riza Mustang?" he asked, a wide grin across his face.

Slowly, Riza took the ring out of the box to inspect it. It was made of silver with streaks of gold along the body. A beautiful gen was placed in the centre, reminding her of her favourite childhood flower, the rose. This all came so unexpectedly that so many thought were just crowding her usually organised brain.

After a few minutes of Roy sweating and Riza starring, she subconsciously slid it on her finger. "Yes." was all she could say. _Although I'm not done with you yet Roy._

As soon as Roy started getting up, the ring slammed across his face. Blood started to slide down his face but his smile still remained.

"Next time could you please use your manners, sir"

 _-x-_

 _I know that this is an EdWin fan-fic but I ship RoyAi just as much! Just a warning that I'm not good at fluffy stuffy so please stick with me!_

 **? Why is it RoyAi ¿**

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Chapter: 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the likes and saves on just the first chapter! It really means a lot to me especially when this is just my first Fan-Fic. I will update the description and fix a little bit of the last chapter but other than that, enjoy the dark stuff to come..._

 _(AIMING FOR AROUND 5 - 10 CHAPTERS!)_

 **I do not own FMA(B).**

 _-x-_

 **Chapter: 2**

Ed arrived at his room. It was really just a simple place with a shower, bed, wardrobe and kitchen. This was going to have to be his home now. He has nowhere else left to go. His brother is dead. Winry has left him. What else could he possibly do other than cry himself to sleep?

Ed flopped down on his back, tears slowly snaking their way down his cheeks. _For all I care, I could just devote my life to the military and do paperwork for the Mustang crew. No, not that bastard! He has even tacken hold of Riza completely!_ He joked. Thoughts like these were the only things that he could hide the pain away with.

Slowly, he untied his hair and went under the covers. Getting to sleep was easy considering it was 11:00PM but sleeping itself was difficult. A few hours of nightmares of how his brother had died in Xing and Winry with her 'boyfriend' pushed Edward off the edge.

He couldn't think straight. He sat up, acquired a piece of chalk, and started doing what he never thought he would do again. He drew... a human transmutation circle... on the floor.

"Alphonse... Winry..." he muttered unconsciously as he drew. _I can't bear this stupid world. The two people that I loved the most have left me. What more is there to live for?_ Edward knelt down in the middle of the circle, his hands ready to clap. _Take me you stupid portal, take all of me without leaving a trace..._

"BROTHER!"

Alphonse barged in the room and ran straight to his brother. Ed's hands were only a few centimetres away from each other. Al grabbed his arms and moved them away before dragging Edward out of the circle. Al then ran back into the bathroom to get a damp cloth to remove the circle off of the carpet. Once finished, he turned towards his brother with a questioning look.

"What the hell were you thinking, brother!" Al almost screamed, before realising the time.

"Al... Alphonse..." Edward looked up at his flesh brother with his damp, clouded eyes. "W-why are you here?"

"I can't tell you anything until you explain to me why you're trying to use a transmutation circle. You know just as well as I do that you can't perform alchemy."

Edward cast his gaze down. _How is he here? Isn't Alphonse dead? More importantly, what the hell was I thinking?_

"Let's get you cleaned up brother and then you can explain ALL OF IT," Al finished sternly, before turning back towards the bathroom.

 _-x-_

Later that morning, Ed finished his story on why he tried to do what he almost did.

"I am sorry, brother," Alphonse said quietly while gazing down at his feet. "About myself and Winry."

"But how are you still here?"

"People wanted me dead because of my engagement to Mei, so I had to find a way for both of us to escape Xing. In the end, we both destroyed buildings and created other rumours about our death to help disguise our leaving. Ling helped by sorting Mei out with a Visa and faking a funeral. Right now, Mei is at my room down the corridor. Riza asked me to check on you but I almost didn't make it in time..."

"Don't worry about me. I clouded myself with misery so really it was my own stupidity overall." Edward was always too rash with his decisions. It always gets him into trouble. Ed's sorrow look suddenly changed to a grin. "But I would like to say congratulations with Mei! At least you had a chance."

"Yeah. Thanks brother. I personally don't know what to do about Winry but if you want me to I can get Mei to talk some sense into her." This at least made Edward chuckle a bit.

"Thanks for everything Al."

"No problem." Alphonse started to make his way to the door to go back to his room.

"Hey Al."

"Yes brother?"

"Do you think I should just join the military? Maybe work under the Mustang crew?"

"That choice is yours, but if it makes you feel better, then you should definitely do so!"

 _-x-_

The day after the next, Edward felt that he was ready to go and see the Fuhrer and the rest of the crew. He had made up his mind and was ready to ask whether or not he could join the military and be a part of their group. Edward, accompanied by Alphonse, opened the door to the Fuhrer's office and was greeted by Riza Hawkeye _or Riza Mustang_ Ed internally grinned as he saw the ring on her finger.

"Good afternoon Edward, and you too Alphonse," Riza politely smiled at them. "The rest of the office have gone down to the mess-hall so I'll do my best for you two."

"Ok, thanks!" Ed tried to sound confident. "So... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for me to join the military, and maybe even your crew?"

"Hmmmmm," Riza considered the question thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask Mustang about that but it is very possible considering what your rank technically is. But if you do, you will be doing a lot of paperwork and you cannot argue or battle with the Fuhrer no matter what."

"Do I have to do anything special to get in?"

"You would probably need to learn how to shoot a gun but otherwise no,"

"Good."

"Well, maybe learn some manners towards the Fuhrer..."

"Too much effort," Ed groaned. He looked at his locket watch. "Al, we've gotta go now!"

"Oh! Ah, well, thankyou for your time Miss Riza," Alphonse added after he realised that they needed to head out to the city. "But we have to go now."

"Goodbye you two, and safe travels."

Ed and Al were almost out the door when Ed nudged Al in the ribs and whispered, just loud enough for Riza to hear, "It's Mrs Mustang dumby!"

BANG BANG BANG

 _-x-_

 _Sorry it got a bit dark but to be honest, what I type down is what I am currently feeling and/or experiencing. I would also like to apologise in advance for the large amount of ships that are going to be in this story!_

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Chapter: 3

_Sorry about the wait but I'm on holiday so I don't get much time to write. I knew exactly what I wanted to write for the first two chapters but I'm at a loss for what happens next... But other than that, a big thankyou to **Id9916** for the support and constructive feedback! Well then, enjoy!_

 _(IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THAT YOU THINK WILL FIT, PM ME! XD)_

 **I do not own FMA(B).**

 _-x-_

 **Chapter: 3**

The next week played out like any other, except that Edward was doing paperwork while learning to be nice to Roy. It wasn't hard for him to get into this job as he was well respected by other officers and close to the Fuhrer anyway.

On one of these seemingly normal days, Edward left the office to go and visit his brother Alphonse and Mei. The three friends talked about alchemy, Ed's job and life in general, before they parted ways once again.

As Edward was walking down one of the many long, boring hallways, he bumped into Lieutenant Feury. "Hello there Edward!" he said cheerfully. "We have got a visitor from out of town waiting to see you."

"Oh, ok." Ed wondered who would want to see him. _My teacher, Major Armstrong, Ling... maybe even Winry._ As sad and annoyed Edward was about what Winry has done to him, he still felt the same way for her as he did before. That feeling would never change.

Edward followed Feury up to the Fuhrer's office and knocked on the large double doors. "Come in!" the always too cheerful voice of Roy came from inside. Ed pushed open the left door to reveal...

"Winry?" Ed stood stiffly, staring in her direction. Winry turned around slowly and glared at him. _Oh crap!_ Edward thought. He could see her muscles start moving in an all too familiar pattern.

CRACK

The wrench knocked him out cold, leaving him to slither down to the floor. Everyone in the office was watching the scene with their jaws to the ground. Winry marched over to Ed to grab his collar before she then proceeded to storm out of the room with Edward sliding behind her.

 _-x-_

Down the corridor they went. It has a relatively straight route to the appartments, except for the few turns and stairs downwards. By the time they reached Edwards room, Winry was already sweating from carrying Ed's heavy, muscular body. She rummaged around until she found the keys into his apartment, and as soon as Winry shut the door, Edward began to wake up.

"Wh-what happened?" He turned towards the towering Winry with her blood-covered spanner in hand.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!!!!!" she shouted at him, tears speckling her eyes. "Why did you leave?!"

"I had no reason to be there. Al WAS dead and you left me to go chasing some other guy!" Ed's temper began to get the best of him.

Winry couldn't take this any longer, so she just crumpled down infront of him, her eyes looking at the floor. "Do you want to know who that guy was? He was a patient of mine who helped cheer me up while you were gone. He would always wear a smile whenever he came over, just so I felt a bit better. I told him about you, Ed, and he knew how much you meant to me, he respected my life and he was not interested in me in any way, shape or form. Granny was wrong. You have to believe me Edward!"

Ed was lost for words. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He didn't know what to do. Subconsciously Ed sat up and wrapped his arms around Winry.

She looked up at Ed, up into his golden eyes. _How could the unshakable Edward Elric have tears in his eyes?_ "I'm so sorry Winry," he whispered into her ear. "I was wrong. I will never do this again, ever."

Winry smiled. "Tell me, Ed, do you care for me?

"Yes."

"Do you worry for me."

"Of course I do."

"Well then," Winry calmed herself before asking the one question she has had on her mind for the last 7 months. "Edward, do you love me?"

He stiffened and looked directly into Winry's eyes, before relaxing and allowing a smile to creep into his face. "Of course I do! But Winry, what about me?"

"Yes of course you stupid Alchemy freak!" she laughed.

Edward tightened his grip.

 _-x-_

Al and Mei sat outside the door with a smile on each of their faces. "Glad to see that those two are fixed!" Al clapped his hands together happily but as he went to stand up, he accidentally transmutated a cute figure of Mei on the carpet. This sent Mei giggling.

Inside the room, Ed and Winry saw the flash and heard the giggling from outside. Winry quickly sent her spanner flying under the doorframe and heard Alphonse's yep just before the two outside started running down the corridor, Al clutching his finger and Mei laughing behind him.

 _-x-_

 _I think these little end segments are going to be a reoccurring theme now, mostly because they are fun to write but also because they help the terrible sorry end on a somewhat happy note. BTW, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out..._

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Chapter: 4

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I have been very busy and I got distracted by some other fan-fics... anyway, please enjoy the longer chapter!_

 _(TRIED TO ADD A TAD BIT MORE DETAIL...)_

 **I do not own FMA(B).**

 _-x-_

 **Chapter: 4**

Sunlight entered through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the two sleeping blonds. Edward was the first to wake. He removed his arms from Winry's waist and proceeded to sit up, scanning her face to check if she had awoken. The previous night was the only night that Edward had slept peacefully, the best part being that he slept next to the love of his life. After years of waiting they finally managed to express their feelings to each-other.

Edward continued to stare at Winry for a while before she rolled over and opened her tired eyes. "'Morning Ed," Winry whispered, not moving from her position.

"Good morning sleepy head," Edward smiled as he leant towards her face. He gently pressed his lips to Winry's forehead, making her slightly blush, but enough for Ed to notice.

Winry proceeded to cuddle in closer to him for some additional comfort. She looked up into his golden eyes. "Would you like to come home and properly visit us soon? You probably need a checkup already!" she grinned. Ed always found a way to damage her precious automail.

"Yeah, sure," he sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. I have to go practice weapon skills and other stuff if I want to keep this job. For today I've got to do stupid paperwork in the morning before lunch, then I've got gun practice with Riza, then all of the afternoon doing paperwork that Roy hasn't bothered doing!"

"If you say so... Lieutenant!" Winry teased. She didn't mind Edward's new job but she would rather he wasn't associated with the military as much so that she knew he was safe. _I should probably stop worrying about his reckless choices so often. Eh, I guess I can't help but worry for him, even more so now._

While Edward was changing, Winry told him that she would be going off to visit Alphonse and Mei for the day. After saying goodbye, Edward pulled away from their hug and started to make his way up towards the Fuhrer's office.

 _-x-_

The office itself was complete chaos, to the normal soldier at least. The whole Mustang crew were crowding around Riza, inspecting the shiny item on her hand.

"Hey guys," Edward asked cautiously as he closed the office door behind him. "What's the commotion?"

Havoc spun around and grinned at him. "I know that the frat laws have been gone for a while now but we only just noticed this!" He held out the Captain's hand for Edward to inspect, his eyes widening when he saw the gold and silver ring. Riza turned her gaze elsewhere with visibly pink cheeks. Roy lay back against his chair with his signature grin.

"Congratulations Fuhrer Mustang and Captain Hawk- I mean, Mustang," Edward smiled at her. Everyone there laughed, everyone except for Riza.

Riza turned and looked at him with a serious face. "We're not yet married Edward," she replied in a flat tone, before addressing everyone else in the room. "And can we all please keep the news inside this office only. Nowhere else, understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Soooooo... when is the wedding?" Falman asked Roy, who was now spinning in his chair with joy. He stopped when he heard his name being said.

"Oh! Ahhhh..." Roy averted his eyes to Riza who was staring straight back at him. Roy smiled. "Well I guess I need to discuss that properly with the Lieutenant first."

"Okay, but now can we not let ourselves get too far off topic," Riza looked back over the group. "We have a lot of work to get done today and we have already waisted too much time!"

"YES SIR!" saluted everyone before heading back to their desks to start working. Except for Roy, who's mind was lost in deep thought.

 _-x-_

After the lunch rush, Riza led the way to the shooting range out the back of the central military headquarters. Edward followed behind. "Hey Captain, I've been wondering, how did you get to know Mustang?"

"I've actually known him for quite a long time," she said in thought. "We first met when he showed up on my father's front door, asking to learn alchemy from him. During that time I got to know him really well as he lived with us, but one time he left unexpectedly and didn't tell us where he was. One day he came back in a military uniform and soon after he arrived, my father passed away."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Edward looked towards the Captain but she just continued to walk forwards.

"After his death, Roy paid for a proper funeral and said that he would head back to the military. I actually have him my father's secrets to flame Alchemy after proving himself worthy. Once he left again, I decided to join the military in order to find him. We met in the Ishvallian war and the rest is pretty much history." Riza smiled at Edward as she saw him in deep thought. "We're here!" she said to break him out of his trance.

They set up their weapons down the far end of the shooting range. Edward picked up the pistol that he recognised to be the one from when he was being chased by gluttony and envy. "I guess I should start s... sm... s-small..." Edward visibly cringed at the word. _I'm not small dammit!_ he thought.

"That's always a good idea," Riza replied while struggling to not laugh at Ed's... reaction.

After a while, Riza started to notice that Edward was catching on quick. His major advantage came from his built arms as they suppressed most of the weapon's kick. His accuracy was also better than most people of his rank, probably due to the high amount of detail and accuracy used to control his transmutations.

 _I wonder how well he'll do with a rifle..._ Riza thought to herself as she watched him change the now empty magazine to a full one. "How about we upgrade to something a little bit bigger?"

He nodded.

 _-x-_

Edward was busy stuffing clothing items into his bag when Winry walked into the apartment. "How long do you reckon you'll stay with us?" asked Winry as she went to sort out her own belongings.

"Maybe a night or two... I don't really need to stay longer and I have to come back by Monday." Edward looked up into her eyes. "If that's fine by you?"

"Yeah, sure. I asked Al and Mei if they would like to come down too. They said yes but only for dinner and one night because that's all the spare time they have before heading to the recovering Ishval region."

"Hmmmm, I should probably head there too sometime," Ed said as he got up and headed towards the door. "You ready, Win?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Besides the hard seats and bumpy tracks, the train ride was actually very pleasant. Edward was comfortably resting his head on top of Winry's while she had snuggled onto his shoulder. The scenery of green hills and meadows kept on reappearing briefly outside of the carriage windows before disappearing behind the blurry orange trees.

"Ed, we're here!" Winry tried waking Edward from his rest. Realising that wasn't working, she elbowed him hard just below the ribs.

"GAAAH, WHAT THE HELL WINRY!" Edward jumped up in pain before rubbing the area of contact. "That's where my bloody scar is!"

"Your what?!" Winry exclaimed in suprise.

"Don't worry about it now, I'll explain it all later."

They duo reached the Rockbell house later that evening and said their hello's to Granny Pinako. Shortly after they arrived, Alphonse and Mei showed up too. Dinner was full of noise and laughter, viewing old photos and exchanging news. Once they started to calm down, Al and Mei went to Al's old room and Ed and Winry went to Winry's room.

When Edward removed his shirt before entering the bed, Winry noticed the large scar below the left of his ribcage. "Is that it?" she said as she gently poked him on the wound. Ed flinched.

"Yeah... I got that from the mining town up in Briggs, y'know, after Al went off to warn you about the military during the blizzard."

"Oh, it's from there... but how did you get it?" Winry asked while positioning herself next to Ed.

"To put it simply, I had almost beaten Kimbley but he had two stones so after losing one he used the other to try and kill me. He almost succeeded. I managed to get impaled by the metal beam from the collapsing mineshaft on the side instead of my chest." Ed looked over to Winry only to see her crying into his shoulder. "Are you alright Win?"

"K-keep g-g-going..." She managed to get out between sobs. Edward held her closer before continuing.

"With the help of two chimeras, we removed the beam from my body and I sealed it up by taking some years off of my life. It took me a while to recover but here I am now."

Edward lay Winry down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body so he could pull her up against his chest. Winry finally calmed herself and relaxed into Edward's embrace.

 _-x-_

"I do have an item which might cheer you up Winry," Edward whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked, looking up at his smiling features. Edward sat up and lent over to his bag and pulled out a wrench. Not any old wrench though, but one that had Winry's name on it and Edward's name was on the end that she usually hit him with.

"I managed to get this wrench made just for you to hit me with, and here is the pouch to store it in for wherever, whenever." Ed smiled knowing fully well the grave he just dug for himself.

Winry studied the wrench before looking back at him with an evil grin. "Mind if I give it a go?"

"Yeah, sure... wait! No Win-"

Edward feel into the bed unconcious with the 'Edward' part of the wrench in his head.

 _-x-_

 _I've got a pretty good idea for next chapter so I hope I don't make you guys wait too long. Schools staring again soon so I don't know how much time I'll have to write but please stick with me! (Possible JealousEd next...)_

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Chapter: 5

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I know there is no excuse for forgetting this last chapter so just enjoy the next thousand words!_

 _(I REALLY AM SORRY...)_

 **I do not own FMA(B).**

 _-x-_

 **Chapter: 5**

The morning was cold, too cold. Winry tried to reach out for some warmth but found none. She suddenly awoke to find the spot next to her was vacant apart from a large but warm dent in the bed. _Ed must have gone out early to talk to Al before he goes._ Winry sat up and rubbed her eyes awake before getting out of her bed and heading to the kitchen to go talk with Mei.

"Do you know where the boys went off to?" Winry asked groggily as she pokes her head into the kitchen.

"I think they went to their old home on the hill one more time, I think." Mei replied, turning away from making breakfast.

"I might check up on them lat-"

"No, don't! They'll be fine!" Mei cut in a bit too quickly. Winry noticed the slight grin on the other girl's face but decided to just ignore it instead.

 _-x-_

At their old home, the one they burnt down so long ago, was Edward and Alphonse. Edward lay under the large oak tree, staring into the rising sun. Alphonse sat nearby and watched the changing expressions of his brother's thinking face. They sat like that for a while before Al broke the silence.

"Hey brother..." he asked cautiously.

"What is it Al?"

"When are you actually gonna propose to Winry?"

"I don't know, once I get paid enough to actually buy a ring I guess."

"Oh come on!" Al whined. "At least do it after Mustang has."

"But he already did."

Alphonse's eyes lit up. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"I already said! Because I was in Xing, I couldn't make enough money to Buy. A. Ring." Edward started to get annoyed at his pestering brother. "Just give me some time!"

"But you've had plenty of time brother! She is going to fall for someone else if you're not fast enough!"

"NO SHE WON'T!" Edward stood up and stormed off towards the village to go and spend some alone time inside of the random shops.

 _-x-_

Late that day, once the streets started to crowd, Edward made his way out into the dirt path. The track was lonely except for a young man walking a bit further Infront of him. The character was tall, slim and had curly black hair, plus he also had an automail arm that was similar in design to what Edward used to wear before the promised day. _Interesting..._ he thought. _Maybe Winry made it for him. He is heading in their direction anyways so he must be getting a checkup._

Edward was still a fair distance away from the man still but decided to hang back a bit further once he reached the Rockbell residence. The curly haired man knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. Winry came and opened the door slightly before opening it wide in greeting.

"William!" She exclaimed happily and smiled at the man.

William suddenly embraced Winry into a tight hug.

Ed's face started to boil up at the scene until it turned to a grin. His eyes watched Winry move her free hand down to the side of her jumpsuit to produce her trusty wrench. In one clean motion she hit the man over the head really hard causing him to back away,

"What the hell Winry!" He exclaimed all the while holding his head. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Since when?" Winry glared at him.

"Since 4 months ago!"

"I never agreed to that, idiot!" Edward took this phrase as a cue to cause some of his own trouble with William. He casually strolled up to Winry and embraced her infront of the man. Winry realised exactly what he was doing and played along with it. She wrapped her own arms around Edward and held him tight.

"Oh Ed!" she said dramatically. "You were gone for so long I started to get worried!" Edward laughed and released her before looking William up and down.

"Say, who is this fellow?"

Now it was Williams turn to get angry. "I am William. I'm going to guess that you are Winry's friend named Edward?" Edward just pulled a fake smile and stared at him calmly. Unable to fight back his anger anymore, William shoved past Ed and walked through the front

door. "Now let's get this stupid arm checked out sooner rather than later."

 _-x-_

About halfway through the operation, Edward snuck down to the door of Winry's workshop and placed his ear against the cold hard surface. His eyes widened when he heard the commotion going on on the other side.

"Come on Winry, you deserve a better man than him."

"If by a 'better man' you mean yourself, then definately not!"

"But he hasn't even given you a ring yet so how can you be so sure? You're old enough to make your own decis-"

"Exactly! I made my choice to trust his word and not yours."

Edward quietly opened the door to reveal William seated on the bench with Winry towering over him. Luckily, no one noticed Ed's presence in the room so he just leant up against the door frame and watched on in silence.

"How could you betray me like this?"

Winry stood up and pointed at the door where Ed was standing. "William, you were so kind and understanding of me and Edward's relationship. You spoke to me about it and helped me through all my struggles. If anyone is being betrayed it's me! Now pick your arm up and get the hell out of my house!" Even through Winry's intimidating face a tear managed to escape.

Not needing another invitation to leave, William picked up his arm before he trudged passed Ed and out the front door. Winry stood still at her bench, her body not moving.

"I'm sorry," was all she could whisper. Edward came up to her and held her close. Before he could say anything Alphonse joined them and comforted both his brother and childhood friend. In this moment Ed realised how much these two people meant to him. With them he could do anything, they're the only people he holds close to him without letting go.

They were his Heart and his Soul.

 _~ End_

 _-x-_

 _Ok, so yes this is the last chapter of this short series. I don't have time to write anymore plus I've got exams very soon. From now on I can only write one/two shots on a variety of different things bit at least I might be able to find more motivation._

 _Special thanks to:_

 _\- Id9916_

 _\- blakeBird_

 _\- Cookie_

 **Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
